1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses of the related art, a toner image, formed on a surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor, is transferred onto a recording medium through charging, exposure, developing, and transfer processes.
In a photosensitive layer of an electrophotographic photoreceptor which is used in such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, configurations of using a charge transport material with improved charge transport capability are known.